I belong to you
by LeviFucker
Summary: Levi and Erwin have always had that sort of relationship, but it seems as if Levi has been finding himself wanting more. Eruri/mild bdsm/


Levi Rivaille stared blankly at his hot tea. The steam felt good against his cold hand. He glanced at the window which barely allowed sight of the outside storm, raging and strong, pouring snow onto the building ruthlessly. No one was working outside today.

"This is bull shit," he whispered to himself.

The sound of the door creaking open startled him and he swiftly turned his head toward the sound. Hanji Zoe slowly and sleepily appeared out of the dark room, but immediately noticed that she had upset his peace. She smiled and came alive as she approached him and took the seat opposite him.

"Did the great Levi get frightened by a door?" she snickered.

"Do you want to see your head on a plate?" he said, sounding serious, however, they both knew that he'd never hurt her intentionally. She was pretty in her own way to him. He found her attractive in that sense, however, it was difficult for him to put up with her for long periods of time. Regardless, she was precious to him, as every member of his team was.

"I think the commander was hoping you would help him with some paper work today. I saw him on my way in here," she said in a completely different tone almost as to alleviate the slight tension.

"Ugh, I don't want to deal with that shit today." Then again, what else would he do today, but be bored and stare at the stupid window?

"Well, he didn't exactly make it sound like it was to be a choice."

He glared in her direction and his fingertips pressed harder against the rim of his cup.

"Hey, don't give me your murder face, I'm just the messenger."

God, he hated when Erwin _sent_ people for him.

Levi furrowed his eyebrows a bit and stared at her for another second or two.

"Behave yourself," he said plainly. She raised an eyebrow to this. What the hell did he even mean by that? Whatever. She had already accepted that he was a puzzle she'd never quite figure out. Eventually she shrugged and headed off to her study.

Levi walked slowly and sturdily towards Erwin's office.

_Paperwork my ass. _

He reached the door, slightly hesitant to grip and open it; he really did not want to deal with this shit today, but oh well. He'd get over it pretty quickly, just like always.

He walked in to see Erwin Smith nearly submerged in registration forms for new recruits.

"I'd like you to help me review these. I want you to hand pick the ones you see are fit so I can later review them myself."

"Even though we aren't due for a decision for another three months?" Erwin lifted his eyes from his work for the first time since Levi had entered the room.

"Yes, Levi. I'd rather have it be done now rather than later when our hands are tied with other matters."

Levi blinked slowly in Erwin's direction in an obviously irritated manner and proceeded to pick up a pile of applications.

"Good." Erwin stated simply with a slight smirk on his face. Now the fumes were burning.

"I'm not your pet." Levi said harshly.

"I never said you were, but that is no way to speak to your commander." Erwin got up and walked around his desk to where Levi was sitting. Levi's heart began beating faster. Here it comes.

Erwin knocked the pile that Levi was holding onto the ground and placed one of his big, sturdy hands quickly and roughly against Levi's throat, nearly knocking him out of the chair in which he sat.

He leaned in close to his face and spoke softly. "Is it?" Levi simply glared back up at him. His heart was pounding now and his breath was already hitched.

"Just because I allow you to use me does not mean I belong to you." That was the final straw and he knew what he had started. He knew exactly what to say and when to say it to get exactly as he wanted.

Erwin immediately grabbed him by his coat and pushed him against the wall, pulling Levi's legs up around his body and slammed their lips together. Levi shivered from the violent contact. Fuck, it felt so goddamn good to be handled. Erwin began taking his subject's clothing off, piece by piece, almost a little too slowly. Levi was impatient and attempted to unzip his own pants, but his hand was quickly swatted away by Erwin.

"ah, ah, ah," he said condescendingly. Levi was frustrated and wanting contact. Erwin always took for fucking ever. Slowly, his hand slid across Levi's stomach until it reached the top of his pants and even more slowly to unbutton and unzipped them. He was already considerably hard and incredibly ready.

_God fucking damn him for taking so long. _

Erwin carefully traced from the tip of his toy's erection to the base with his fingertips through his boxers.

"Stop teasing me." Levi said angrily.

Erwin smirked and let Levi's legs slide to the ground. "Very well. Take it off… all of it."

_How irritating._

Levi quickly removed what was left.. his shirt, undershirt, boots and pants and then glanced at Erwin with a glare as if to ask permission to take all that remained off, in his own way of course, which produced a nod and a slight smirk. He then slipped his thumbs into the waist band of his boxers and pushed them to the floor.

Levi then stared at him, frustrated, aroused and a little cold.

"Good." Erwin said simply while admiring what was in front of him.

"What, do you want me to dance?"

"No, I want you to scream." Once again, Erwin pushed Levi against the wall, forcing his legs around his middle.

"Just do it already," Levi snarled.

Erwin grabbed his thighs roughly, spreading them just enough before unzipping his own pants and pulling his own cock out.

"As you wish," He didn't wait to shove it forcefully into Levi's entrance.

"HA-AHH.. nng.. f-fuck you." Levi managed to say in between pants. Despite his words, the pain was just that much more arousing. God he loved that feeling and hated it.

Erwin slowly began pushing his dick deeper inside, ignoring his comments. Levi's legs began to tremble as he felt it go deeper and press ever so slightly against his prostate. His hands slid up under Erwin's jacket and he clenched his back to alleviate some of the pain. It had been a while since he felt this sort of sensation. Erwin placed his lips against the crook of Levi's neck and began nipping and sucking while he moved his hips back out and then in again. Levi arched his back, pressing his dick against Erwin's stomach. He was breathing hard now, and his erection was throbbing, but he knew Erwin would not allow him to touch. He was cruel like that.. just the way he wanted him to be.

Erwin pressed one of his hands firmly against Levi's ass and with the other he roughly grabbed a handful of his hair and jerked his head back to full expose his neck, covered in faint bruises from the last time he had teased him. He then ran his tongue over the length of his neck before biting him harshly. Levi gasped at the sudden pain and jerked his hips forward in response. At this point Erwin started pounding him. Levi could feel him getting harder, and closer.

_He better not leave me to take care of myself this time. _

Erwin violently rammed his dick inside him repeatedly. He was close, really close. Levi felt the familiar feeling, the wetness around his hole, and the pulsing sensation of his cock. Erwin was cumming, hard inside him. It felt amazing, but goddamn it, he wasn't there yet, but then Erwin did something he had never done before and that Levi had never expected him to do. He dropped Levi to the ground. Standing wasn't particularly easy, but thankfully a chair was nearby to help, and then he got on his knees. Levi couldn't believe what was happening. He felt his face flush red as Erwin opened his mouth and licked his cock from base to tip. He then took his entire cock in his mouth and began sucking hard.

"hah.. mmnn," Levi couldn't help but moan, despite him generally being quiet during sex. This felt too damn perfect. Erwin had only bobbed his head a few times before Levi felt that all too familiar heat.

"Erwin.. I'm gonna.." He tilted his head back, unable to finish his sentence. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he was sent over the edge, sending shots of cum into Erwin's mouth, which he immediately swallowed. At this point the chair wasn't enough to sustain his weight and he collapsed into Erwins arms.

Erwin held him for a few seconds, only long enough for Levi to regain his balance. Despite his attitude, Levi was fond of the few gentle touches he got from Erwin. Sometimes he wanted more than just someone to fuck him senseless, but he knew Erwin would never be that person for him. It would never work like that.

_Whatever._

Levi regained his balance and began dressing himself carefully. He was still shaking and unsteady.

"Those documents can wait until tomorrow. Chances are the storm won't have cleared by then anyway," Erwin stated as if nothing had happened. Levi stared at him longingly for a few seconds before picking up the documents and retreating to the door.

"Yes sir," he said quietly.

Erwin looked up at the off response to see his expression, but only saw the door closing behind him.

"Until next time, then," he whispered quietly to himself.


End file.
